A Brother for a Brother
by SkiesAndStories
Summary: As Mike gets abducted, Harvey calls in a favor from a former prosecutor who now leads the BAU's best team. Hotch and his team fly to NY and find themselves a case that's more complicated than anticipated. HurtMike, CaringHarvey, also major roles for Hotch and Reid. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**HiHye, so a few nights ago I had this weird dream and it inspired me to write this...**

**Since Suits only started broadcasting a few weeks ago in my country it is set in season 1**

**Criminal Minds is set in season 9**

**Enjoy!**

**(don't own any of the characters.. except the psychopath.. don't know if that's supposed to make me proud)**

* * *

_Retribution_

It had started of as a normal day. Mike had been late, Harvey had been annoyed when Mike finally decided to arrive and right now they were working on their newest case that had started yesterday. It wasn't looking very bright from their perspective though. Sir Groot, the opponent, was as clean as a whistle. Not a single fault could be found in his past or financials and Mike began to worry about their position.

'Harvey, this guy could run for president, that's how clean he is, there's no indication whatsoever he has done something even slightly wrong.' He sighed.

'Nonsense, our client isn't lying, so he already has done something wrong. Maybe he's smart about hiding it, but everyone makes a mistake eventually. Just keep digging.' Harvey retorted, whilst scanning through a folder himself.

'Well, maybe Sir Groot hasn't made his mistake yet.' Mike mumbled before bending back over the table filled with papers.

* * *

It was almost 10 o' clock and Mike was on his way home. He was exhausted, they worked on the same case for the whole day and if he would see the name Groot one more time he was sure to have a mental breakdown. Luckily they had found something and tomorrow Harvey could be his awesome self and get Sir Groot to sign a deal and get this case over with. Tiredly he opened his door and got inside. He threw his messenger bag against the wall and pulled of his jacket and tie, which landed somewhere on the ground near his bag. As he stretched his hand to put on the lights, suddenly someone grabbed it.

'What..' But before he could utter another word his arm got twisted behind his back and a kick to the back of his knees pushed him to the floor. Before Mike could overcome his surprise and scream, a smelling rag was stuffed in his face. He tried to escape the man's grip and the rag, but the chemical that was on it worked fast. His struggles became weaker and his vision blurred. The last thing he heard was the man looming over him:

'Sweet dreams kid, we're going to have so much fun when you wake up.'

* * *

'Donna! Have you seen the file on Sir Groot? He's going to be here in an hour and I can't seem to find it.' Harvey asked. Donna didn't even look up from her desk, to busy with her own tasks.

'Have you asked Mike? I'm sure he has put them somewhere save.' Came her reply, still never looking up from her computer.

Harvey walked out of his office towards Donna's desk and looked around the associates' cubicles. 'Well, where is he then?'

'Hmm Harvey, I don't know, I didn't get the memo saying I was supposed to be his babysitter. Call him yourself please, I have a million things to do.' Donna sighed, obviously tired.

Harvey almost rolled his eyes at her when he turned on his heels and walked back to his office, whilst dialling Mike's number. Off course he got his voicemail. Harvey sighed.

'Mike, get over here! I need those papers on Groot right now. If I lose this case, it's on you.' Harvey didn't bother to leave his name; Mike would know it was him.

* * *

Slowly Mike opened his eyes. His head was thumping and all he could see was black. When he tried to rub his eyes to try and stop his headache, he found out he couldn't move his arms. Panic started to spread as he tried to pull them loose and found out he couldn't move his legs either. They were tied to the bedpost with leather straps. His arms had the same leather bounds tied to the headpost, leaving him laying spread eagled on the bed. Someone had taken his shoes, but the rest of his clothes were still there. In his panicked struggle the events of the night before came rushing back. He had been kidnapped! But why? Not that he lingered on that for long, all he wanted right now was to get out of his bounds and back to his home.

'Can someone hear me?! Let me go, I've got nothing you want! You must have the wrong guy.' But no one seemed to hear him. For several minutes he yelled and cursed to his kidnappers, but still no one came into his prison. Exhausted from the lack of proper sleep, the remainder of the drug and his futile struggle, he let his head fall back on the mattress. He still weakly tugged on his restraints, but they didn't budge and his eyes slowly closed again. At the last second the full impact of the kidnapping hid him and a tear fell out of his eye.

'Please let me go.' He whispered before falling into oblivion again.

* * *

In ten minutes Sir Groot would be at Pearson-Hardman and Mike still hadn't showed up. Donna worriedly stepped into Harvey's office. Harvey himself almost looked worried too.

'Still nothing?' He asked. When Mike hadn't returned any of his calls, Donna had noticed something was going on and had started to get a nervous feeling.

'Not a word. I've called the hospitals, but he wasn't admitted and none of the John Doe's matches his description. Harvey, this isn't like him. He would make sure you would get the papers on time. He never has been late on important days.' Donna looked straight at Harvey with sparkling eyes as if to convince him he should do something. Harvey knew she was right, the kid was late all of the time, but never on an important day. He almost started to worry.

'I know.' Harvey paused. 'Donna, reschedule Sir Groot for an hour. I'm going to Mike's apartment and he better be there.' Without another word he walked out of the office, calling Ray on his cell phone. He wasn't supposed to care about his associate, but Mike sure knew how to press his buttons.

The second Ray stopped; Harvey was out of the car. He immediately recognized Mike's excuse for a bike, so that meant he would still be at home. If he was just sleeping, Harvey was going to kick his ass right out of bed. Walking to the right apartment Harvey found the door slightly ajar. He shrugged the worrying feeling away once again. It had been a late night yesterday; Mike had just forgot to lock his door properly.

'Mike!' He yelled while knocking on the door. No response. 'Mike, I'm coming in.' Slowly he pushed open the door. His eye fell on the jacket on the floor. The kid really knew how to ruin suits. However, next to the jacket lay his messenger bag. Mike wouldn't leave for the office without it, so that meant he had to be somewhere in the apartment. After a thorough search however, and a lot of shouting 'Mike!' he was nowhere to be found. Harvey considered what to do. He couldn't make hasty decisions, if Mike had just slept somewhere else and Harvey was already organising a search for him, it would be considered caring and he would never live that down. So he grabbed Mike's bag and walked back to his car. Leaving a note behind to say why he had taken Mike's bag with him. On the way back to the office he couldn't quite get rid of the worrying feeling in his gut, but he suppressed it. Mike probably had slept somewhere else, with somebody else and had overslept. But why was his bike at his apartment then? Arriving at the firm, his thoughts about Mike were put on hold when he saw Sir Groot's car at the parking lot. He sighed and walked into his office. Donna looked at him questionly, but he shook his head. He rummaged through Mike's bag and with the Groot's contract in his hand he walked into the meeting room.

'Mr Specter.' Groot greeted him. 'You wanted to speak with me?'

'Yes Sir Groot…' Harvey began.

30 minutes later a defeated Sir Groot and a triumphant Harvey emerged from the office. Sir Groot had signed the deal rather quickly after Harvey had told him their findings. When the man was gone, he looked at Donna, but she was just talking with a mailman. As she signed and the mailman had=nded her a package, Harvey approached. When Donna looked at him, he stopped dead in his tracks. Donna looked pale and that was not something Donna looked very often. In seconds he stood next to her. She didn't say a thing, only handed him the package.

_To Harvey Specter,_

_Considering Michael Ross_

'The mailman doesn't know where it comes from, I already asked.' Donna interrupted Harvey's thoughts. Harvey still looked at the box. It couldn't be, could it…? Without a word he stormed into his office and placed the package on his des. Cautionly he began opening it. Donna nervously looked over his shoulder. The first thing Harvey saw was a pair of shoes. Next to it lay an envelope. Harvey recognised the shoes as Mike's and with a heavy feeling he took the envelope out of the box. The pictures it contained made Donna gasp and put a hand over her mouth. Harvey felt sick to his stomach; Mike unconscious tied to a bed, Mike struggling against his bonds, Mike probably screaming. Harvey felt all kind of emotions running through him.

'Harvey…' Donna pointed towards something else in the box, she had tears in her eyes. Harvey looked and took the CD. He had a feeling he knew what was on it, but put it in his computer anyway. Together they watched as Mike was carried to the bed and how they tied him up. They watched him wake up and, when realisation sat in, struggle and scream. But the most heart breaking moment came last. Mike's small voice, almost begging: ' Please, let me go.'

Harvey hadn't noticed how he had grabbed a pen until he heard it crack because of his tight grip.

'Son of a… Call the police!' Donna openly cried now and was about to leave when a voice came on the video.

'I doubt you can imagine who I am yet. Don't worry, you'll know soon enough. Until then I'm going to have fun with Mikey here.'

'Donna, call the police now.' Harvey said, sounding a lot calmer than he actually felt. When Donna left his office he took out his phone and dialled a number. After a few seconds someone picked up.

'Aaron, it's Harvey. That favour you owe me? I need it.'

* * *

**Soooo, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HiHye I'm back and I know I took to long, but I hope you guys can forgive me by giving you this new chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

Aaron Hotchner watched as his team gathered their things and walked into the meeting room. He saw Garcia's confused face; she hadn't had a case for them. However, Hotch had. When everyone was sitting down, he walked in and stood next to the screen in front of them and started handing out the files.

'We're going to New York. Wheels up in 20, we'll discuss the case on board. It's a kidnapping so I want to get there as soon as possible. Garcia, I want you to find everything you can on Michael James Ross.' Without another word, he went to get his go-bag, leaving behind his confused team.

Morgan looked around the round table. 'What's this about?'

'The casefile doesn't say much.' Reid responded after quickly reading it. 'Michael James Ross, 27 years old, has been kidnapped. It seems to be because of personal reasons, no indication of a serial kidnapper. His boss, Mr Specter, called it in after receiving a package with Michael's belongings. Nothing stands out. It only happened today, maybe yesterday.' The team only grew more confused. This didn't look like a BAU case, so why did Hotch take the case?

Rossi suddenly looked up. 'Harvey Specter?' He asked. Reid nodded, 'Harvey Specter, considered one of the best closers in New York. Do you know him?' Rossi shook his head. 'I don't. But Hotch does.'

* * *

In the plane:

Hotch looked at his team members and when Rossi's eyes catched his, he knew they had figured out why they were on their way to New York. Deciding to get everything out in the open he closed his file.

'This morning Harvey Specter called me. He has helped me a few times when I still was prosecutor for the DA's office and he asked for my, for our help. His associate Mike Ross has been abducted and he has received pictures and a video of him.'

Garcia's webcam connection sprung on. 'So Michael 'Mike' James Ross is an associate of Pearson Hardman since this year. Hired by Harvey Specter a few months ago when Mr Specter became Senior Partner in his firm. He has graduated from Harvard in '11. His grandmother raised him after his parents died in a car crash. She stays in a special care facility, which Mike pays for. So far I've found nothing to explain his abduction. I did arrange a meeting with the NYPD for you. Apparently Mr Specter has helped them more than once in the past, so when they heard he called you in they immediately agreed.'

'Oke, we'll land in 10, JJ and Prentiss, you'll meet the NYPD. Reid, Morgan, you two will go to Mike's apartment. Harvey has been there this morning to search for Mike and noticed the door had been ajar. He probably got abducted there. Rossi and I will meet Harvey at his office.' Hotch stated. 'Garcia, keep digging into Mike Ross, he got kidnapped for a reason, we'll contact you with more info.' With an 'Oke Boss, Garcia out.' the webcam sprung off.

* * *

Mike awoke to someone putting something on his face. For a second he was confused to where he was, then he remembered. Immediately his eyes shot open. The first thing he noticed that he could see. Someone had turned a little lightbulb on. On the edge of the bed sat a man with a mask on. Mike noticed the newly placed gag around his mouth. When he started to protest, he found out it was an effective one. Deciding he wouldn't go down without a fight, he started to struggle again.

'Uh uh, Mikey, you aren't getting out of them for now. You see, we want to teach Harvey a lesson and you are the perfect way to get to him. I was thinking of a way to get to him and then suddenly you came along. At first I didn't even notice you, since I was only focused on Harvey, but then I found out he cares for you. He tries so hard to hide it, but in the end he couldn't. Not to me.' The man grabbed Mike's struggling arm. 'I was serious Mike. Stop struggling. It won't get you free.' Defiantly Mike stared into the man's eyes. Somewhere in the back of his head he had heard the man speak about Harvey caring, but this man had abducted him, so his focus was on breaking free.

'You can look all you want, but I'm going to break you. Harvey took my brother away and now I have his.' Mike tried to suppress his fear. Who was this man? There was obviously something wrong with him. He had abducted him, because Harvey had done something to his brother? Harvey! Would he already know he was missing? Or would he just presume he had overslept. Again. Mike didn't even know how long he had been in this man's basement. The man stood up and walked towards a table on the far end of the room.

'Harvey already called the cops for you, or at least he had Donna call them.' He stated. The hate for Harvey suddenly evident in his voice. Mike felt a kind of relief. They knew he was taken! That had to count for something, right?

'Not that it matters. I bribed some of the cops to make sure I have my time with you.' His statement immediately crushed Mike's newfound hope.

'You should have seen Harvey after he received my first gift. When you had asked me half a year ago I couldn't predict the impact of my revenge. He actually cares for someone, who would have thought that. Good for me. Your apartment was real easy to break into. Before I found you, I was figuring I had to go after Donna, but it wouldn't be right. I needed his little brother to let him feel my pain.' This man obviously was a psychopath. Had he just said he had been planning this for half a year? And what gift had he sent Harvey? Mike started struggling again. If Harvey really did care, he couldn't just give up. Even though it was obvious he wouldn't get out his bonds easily.

'Time to make a second gift. This time lets make it more interactive.' When the man turned around with a camera. Mike stopped his struggles; the man had sent a video of him? Then his mind shot back to his earlier wake. There had been a little red light! And all he had done was scream, had Harvey seen that? The man placed the camera on a tripod and turned back to the table, when he turned around again Mike's blood ran cold. In the man's hand glinstered a short knife. When he started approaching the bed Mike started his struggles again. He tried to talk to the man, but the gag did its work. The man's demeanour had changed as he looked straight into the camera.

'Harvey, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a brother for a brother.' The man turned to Mike. 'Do you know what they did to my brother while he was in prison? DO YOU?' Mike shook his head, still desperately trying to get at least one of his arms free. 'They hurt him and now I'm going to hurt you. Without warning the man ripped Mike's shirt open and put the knife on his chest. The sudden pressure of the cold knife made Mike stop his struggles and lay as still as he possibly could. He tried to speak and looked into the man's eyes. The man bowed his head and whispered: 'blame Harvey.' The next second Mike only felt pain. The knife got dragged over his chest and left long shallow cuts. Rears sprung into his eyes, but his screams still didn't make it through the gag. He was vaguely aware of the man speaking, but he couldn't make out the words. More than 20 minutes later the man finally stopped. Mike tried to relax on the bed, but his whole chest was red and felt like it was on fire. His breath was shallow and black spots danced in his visions. His eyes already started to close. The man removed the gag and Mike immediately breathed in large amounts of air. Before he fell unconscious once more he thought of Harvey. What would he think when he saw this video?

* * *

Reid followed Morgan under the yellow tape to Mike Ross' apartment. An agent let them inside.

'The abductor probably came in through the window in the back and attacked the kid before he had turned the light on. CSU found a drugged rag at the front door, so Mike probably was taken immediately after he got home.' Morgan went further into the room. In the hallway Reid discovered a camera.

'I'm going to talk to the landlord for the tape of that camera. Hopefully we can get an image from that.' The landlord sat in a dimly lit office, but offered full access to the recordings. With CD's from the tapes and hopefully an image from the abductor, Reid and Morgan headed back to the station.

* * *

The Harvey Hotch saw in his office looked nothing like the Harvey he knew. Instead of the stoic man he once was, Harvey was pacing in his office. A red headed girl sat on his couch, obviously in distress too. He opened the door and immediately Harvey looked his way.

'Aaron, I'm glad you could make it so fast.'

'Don't mention it, we're here to help. This is agent Rossi.'

'I thought your team was bigger?' Harvey asked.

'Yes it is. We decided to start working as soon as we landed. Two agents headed to the station and another two went to your associates' apartment. Our technical analyst is researching his past to look for potential enemy's.' Hotch calmly explained.

'I'm sorry; I should let you do your work. I know you have the best team there is.' Harvey rattled on.

'Harvey, I need you to calm and sit down. I've never seen you like this. We were told you received a package.' Hotch said when Harvey started pacing again. Harvey looked to him and then sat down next to the red headed girl.

'We did…it… it's on my desk.' Harvey wiped his hand over his face; obviously the package had been a disturbing one. Hotch could see this abduction had a great impact on his old friend. It made him curious to Mike Ross. He only worked here for a few months and yet he had crawled his way into Harvey's small friend group.

'Harvey, I have to ask. Have you any idea who could have done this? Until now we couldn't find anything to point to a potential enemy of Mike. A graduated Harvard student isn't someone criminals usually go after. Maybe you have noticed someone following him or has he worked a case whereby someone could hold a grudge.' The attorney only went paler.

'Oh god.' The red headed spoke for the first time. 'You don't know…he isn't.'

Rossi as well as Hotch didn't catch on. 'He isn't what?' Rossi asked the girl but Harvey answered.

'A Harvard graduate. He never went to Harvard, or any law school for that matter.' Hotch shook his head, this didn't make any sense.

'Our analyst found his records. He graduated in '11, even if he didn't, this firm has a Harvard only rule. Why would you hire someone who hasn't even gone to law school?' Hotch was curious to Harvey's story now. This case seemed to be more complicated than he had first thought.

'Mike ran into the interviews by accident. He wanted to go the law school, but he never got the chance. But he has passed the BARs and due to his photographic memory he is probably the smartest associate of this firm. The daughter of a former client has falsified the records so no one would find out. Only we know he isn't actually from Harvard.' Harvey tried to explain. Then he shared a look with Donna. 'Trevor…'

'Who is Trevor?' Hotch patiently asked.

'Mike needed money to take care of his grandmother, otherwise she had to go to a state facility. Mike's friend Trevor wanted Mike to drop of a drug deal for him, Mike had said no, but he would do anything for his grandmother. He found out it was a set up and ran from the cops, right into my interviews. What if one of the dealers has found him. Oh god, if Trevor has something to do with this…' Harvey made a fist.

'Harvey calm down. My team will look into him, do you know his last name?' Harvey shook his head. 'We will do everything in our power to find him, Harvey, but I need you to do nothing rash and stay calm. Has anyone contacted his grandmother yet?' Harvey's eyes shot up. 'No, she loves Mike like a son, do we have to tell her his is abducted.' Hotch nodded. 'Let me take care of that, she knows me.' Hotch nodded again. Hopefully it would calm Harvey down.

'Now for the package…' Rossi intervened.

* * *

**I've already written the next chapter, just have to type it out.. **

**Review improve my typing skills *wink***


	3. Chapter 3

**I deeply apologize for being a late ... I can get so frustrated to stories that aren't finished and here I am, doing it myself. I can go over the story as to why, but won't. I just hope you'll forgive me and enjoy the next part of the story. Now, I am up to date with both Suits and Criminal Minds and this is definitely not set in those seasons. Just so you know. Enjoy! **

* * *

The team gathered in a newly set up room in the NYPD station to go over their findings. When they had told Garcia about the fake diploma, she had easily dug deeper into the time period that was now unaccounted for, but nothing stood out. A lot of Mike's spending coincided with Trevor Evans. The man Harvey had thought might have had to do something with this, but ever since Trevor had moved Garcia couldn't find much dirt on him. He seemed to be laying low for the time. He also had a solid alibi for the last week as he was overseas to visit his new love. Garcia had found credit card charges to prove it.

The security tapes Reid and Morgan had gotten from Mike's apartment did get the kidnapper on tape, but the image was vague. They might be able to use it to rule out suspects, but not to use face recognition.

The package was another dead end. Other than that Mike must be in some kind of basement, they couldn't find any other marks to give them a location. Their was no DNA or other evidence on the package to lead them anywhere.

Hotch and Rossi had left Harvey with the promise they would do everything in their abilities, but until now they had found little to help them further. No one wanted to say anything, but it seemed as if they had to wait until something happened. Not that they were simply waiting. The entire team was deep in thought and thinking of other angles when Hotch's phone rang. He stepped away from the group to answer his call.

'Don't open it yet, we'll be there as soon as we can. We're leaving immediately.' The rest of the team heard him say. 'That was Donna, Harvey has received another package.' He quickly stated.

'Work on the profile, the only way we will catch this guy is by knowing who we are looking for. Garcia is going to further analyse the video to see if we have missed something.' Hotch ordered when he gestured Rossi to follow him.

* * *

At Pearson and Hardman they found Harvey in his office leaning over a similar package as they had seen earlier, Donna sitting nervously on the couch. Although the first package had been clean, Hotch and Rossi put on gloves, the kidnapper could slip up any time so they were not taking any chances to compromise anything.

Hotch knew better than to ask Harvey to step back. There was no way he would not see the inside of this package. So instead he didn't say anything to the lawyer. Carefully Rossi opened the package and immediately Harvey's hands clenched into fist. He swore and it wasn't hard to see he was holding back his anger.

Instead of shoes there was a shirt, clearly ripped open and with some blood stains on it. There were no pictures, but the same kind of DVD lay under the shirt.

'Don't even think of not playing it here, Aaron.' Harvey's eyes were blazing with anger. Hotch looked Harvey in the eyes, nodded, and slowly took the DVD out. He handed it to Rossi, who put it in Harvey's computer. A trembling Donna joined them and side by side they watched the video.

After the masked man had spoken Harvey felt nauseous. It wasn't Trevor or anyone related to Mike's past. His associate was taken because of him, because the abductor had seen Harvey cared about Mike. He ignored the glances Aaron send him. This was his fault and if Mike had to live through this he had to at least watch as the man mutilated the kid's chest.

It seemed to go on forever, but Harvey stoically watched the whole ordeal. When the man finally stopped Harvey's hands shook uncontrollably. When he saw the state Mike was in, he dug his nails into his palms. His associate could barely breathe. His whole chest was one red mess and his eyes fluttered. When the abductor removed his gag, Harvey saw how desperately Mike inhaled the much needed air, but what stroke the lawyer right in his heart was Mike smally uttering '..arvey.' just before he fell unconscious once again.

The man came into view again. 'I know Mikey's memory works amazingly, let's see if yours does too. Do you already know who I am Harvey?' He mocked. The video stopped.

Without a word Harvey bolted out of the room. The remaining associates stared as the normally unemotional man ran to the toilets. He bend over a sink, his hands grabbed the sides and he tried to control his breathing. Harvey stared at his reflection. 'I'm sorry Mike.' He all but whispered. 'I care, and I'm sorry.' A voice in his head stepped in: 'You never told him. Only some freak has noticed and that's why Mike has to go through this.' Harvey tried to ignore the voice, but it was right. He had caused this.

Harvey looked at himself and for the first time in a long time he didn't like what he saw. Before he knew it he had punched the mirror. For 3 seconds the pain in his hand numbed his guilt, but that feeling quickly blew over. He had to keep his act together. Mike's kidnapper was someone related to one of his cases. He had helped to put this man's brother in prison. He pushed his guilt back and let determination set in. He would get Mike free and he would make sure this man would join his brother in prison.

The door to the toilets opened and Harvey saw Aaron enter. He turned around. 'We need to look at all my old cases, his brother is somewhere in there and finding him helps finding Mike.' Aaron didn't say anything, but just nodded. Together they walked outside.

* * *

'Harvey! What did you do?' Donna called out when she took note of his hand. Harvey huffed, his hand was no priority, finding Mike was. Apparently Donna did not agree, because she immediately pulled out a bandage kit. 'Donna it's fine.' He tried. 'It is not fine!' She half yelled. 'It's not fine… Mike was kidnapped, he is being held captive in some crazy man's basement. Tortured and only because that crazy guy had a crazy brother.' During her little rant, Donna had begun crying. Harvey stepped forward and embraced her. He noticed how Aaron had left them and silently thanked him.

'I can't stand seeing one of you hurt and I can't help Mike, yet, but I can fix your hand.' And so Harvey sat down and let Donna bandage his hand. When she was done he hugged her again. 'We will get him back.' Harvey said as they walked towards Aaron and agent Rossi.

* * *

In the meanwhile JJ had been exchanging information with the local PD, while Reid and Morgan were back to discussing the first video with Garcia. When Hotch and Rossi returned everyone gathered around the middle table. When Harvey and Donna entered the room as well, Hotch received a glance from Morgan.

'I know this isn't standard procedure, but the second video made clear our unsub has a personal grudge against Harvey. The abductor's brother has been send to prison and he hold Harvey responsible. With their help we'll cover more cases.' Hotch simply stated. Morgan nodded and all of them sat down.

'You should all watch the video later but for now it is obvious this attack is not aimed at Mike, but at Harvey. The unsub believes Mike to be a surrogate for his brother. Harvey hurt his brother so now the abductor feels like he should hurt Harvey's brother. Our priority is to find out which of Harvey's old cases is about our unsub's brother. Rossi and Morgan will study the video for more clues.

'I have brought all Harvey's old case files.' Donna spoke. 'Unfortunately a big part of them are not digitalized.' Hotch stated. 'Garcia will check the ones that are and Reid, Harvey, Donna and I will go through these manually. JJ will take one of the deputies and take the picture we have of the unsub to Mike's apartment. It is blurry, but maybe someone remembers seeing someone and hopefully his car.'

Everyone turned to their tasks. Hotch, Reid, Donna and Harvey remained seated at the table. Donna looked at Hotch. 'I don't want to doubt your choices, but we're looking at hundreds of files and we're just four persons. It will take days to search through all of them. Even if we're only looking if they have brothers.' Harvey nodded. 'Aaron it has only been one day and we have already received two videos. We don't have days.'

Hotch saw how Reid fidgeted in his chair. He knew he did not like to be the centre of attention and brag about his reading, but Harvey needed to know. 'Harvey, Donna, let me introduce you to Dr. Reid.' Reid awkwardly waved. 'He can read 20000 words per minute and has an eidetic memory. With your help we can do this as fast as possible. The first thing we'll look for are convicts with brothers from 30 to 40.' Harvey didn't respond but just took the first file.

* * *

They had only been reading for about one and a half hour and a big part of the cases was already cast away. Rubbing his eyes, Harvey threw another out. When he looked up his eye fell on Dr. Reid flicking through the files. Aaron had mentioned his eidetic memory and it immediately had reminded Harvey of mike. Now even more. Dr. Reid was flicking through the files with ease, yellow marker in his hand. Just like Mike did. A stab of guilt hit him again.

Harvey averted his eyes, rubbing them once again. The rational part of his mind told him he wasn't to blame, but Mike was tortured because Harvey cared. Because he had convicted someone years ago. Angrily he tossed another file away. Donna looked worriedly in his direction, but he looked away. He had to focus on finding Mike.

He didn't notice agent Morgan coming in a bit later, but he did hear how he called Dr Reid 'Kid'. He sighed and suddenly stood up and walked out to the bathroom. Leaving behind a confused Morgan. Reid shrugged.

'Harvey?' It didn't really surprise him Donna had followed him.

'I'm fine, I just needed a break.' He sighed. Donna stood before him. 'You're not fine.' before Harvey could protest she continued. 'And that's good. I would be more worried if you were, but the answer is somewhere in those files and we will find it. We will get Mike back and maybe than we can say we're fine again.

Hotch watched as Donna followed Harvey out to the bathroom. As a profiler he thought he knew Harvey's reasons. Reid and Morgan confusedly looked at the door and to Hotch. Hotch shrugged. The two agents bended back over their files, Morgan done with the video and now helping them. Hotch finished his and stood up to walk to Harvey.

Harvey sighed when he spotted him. 'Aaron, I would have come back on my own. Why does everyone seems to thing something is wrong with me?'

'You felt uncomfortable because Reid reminds you of Mike. They both have an amazing memory and I remember very well that associates have to check every file with markers, which is what Reid is doing right now. He is the youngest and that's why we call him kid, something I noticed you called Mike. Finally their ages and build are somewhat similar and they both carry a brown messenger bag. I'm a profiler Harvey, I don't think something wrong, I can see what is bothering you.' Hotch stoically told him. Donna speechlessly stood next to Harvey, who was too stunned to even blink. Hotch continued. 'I can't, and won't, take him off this case, he's irreplaceable when it comes to reading and that's exactly what we need right now. I can however give you a separate room if you think you can work more efficiently that way. Our priority is with Mike and harsh as it may sound, he needs you at your best.'

Harvey blinked. 'No, I'll be fine. I can handle it.'

'Can you? I need to be sure Harvey. It's your associates life we're talking about.' Hotch stoically stated..

'Damn it Aaron. Don't you think I know that! It's my associate, it's because of me the kid is in this situation in the first place and I'll do anything to get him out of it. I. Can. Handle. It.'

'That's all I asked. Let's continue.' Hotch said while he turned around. As Harvey and Donna followed him nether knew the bathroom stalls hadn't been empty.

* * *

'Harvey made sure the FBI took the case.'

…

'They have some genius that goes through the files at the speed of lightning.'

…

'I know, but I think I know a way to slow them down significantly.'

…

'With pleasure.'

* * *

**There we go. I will not wait as long for the next chapter as I did for this one! I wanted to give a shout out to_ suits6, guest, Shizune311, idadri_ (who, like me, noticed the similarities between Mike and Reid), _guest &amp; 13elievingFaith _for reviewing! As well as to all the people that favorited or followed the story. Your reviews and notifications often made my day! Till soon, Rosie.**


End file.
